finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Papalymo Totolymo
Papalymo Totolymo é personagem de Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é um Lalafell Plainsfolk Thaumaturge e está constantemente viajando com sua companheira Yda. Ao contrário de sua companheira, ele tem maneiras impecáveis, e está constantemente lembranso sua amiga a se comportar. Ele também é conhecido como sendo capaz de entender a idioma moogle. Tal como os outros membros do Circle of Knowing, ele tem uma tatuagem em seu pescoço. Atualmente ele é membro dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Perfil Aparência Papalymo é um Lalafell Plainsfolk de estatura curta e robusta com pele clara, cabelo loiro curto, olhos azuis e orelhas pontudas. Ele geralmente usa um manto escuro com guarnições brancas e manoplas amarelas brilhantes (uma combinação normalmente inviável para o jogador, além do equipamento Scion Thaumaturge que pode ser comprado), gaseiros pretos e amarelos, e botas pretas com enfeites de pele de Coeurl. Ele usa um cinto preto com bolsos e uma cantina, uma engenhoca em seu peito e um monóculo no olho direito. Como membro do Circle of Knowing, ele carrega uma tatuagem escura no pescoço. Durante seus dias incógnito como membro da Resistência Ala Mhigana, Papalymo usava um capuz escuro e botas marrons, mantendo suas manoplas amarelas, mas sem o monóculo. Personalidade Papalymo é, em muitos aspectos para irritar Yda, sua atitude cínica e sarcástica, muitas vezes fica desacordo com sua companheira mais animada. Ele é descrito como "mal-humorado" antes de ser apropriadamente apresentado. Papalymo é crítico da situação e privado de detalhes. Apesar de suas brigas, Papalymo entende bem e cuida de sua companheira, já que foi ele quem ajudou a esconder a identidade de Lyse como Yda, e a marcou com a tatuagem do Circle of Knowing, na esperança de que um dia ela pudesse seguir seu próprio caminho. História Inicio da vida Um Lalafell do arquipélago de Sharlayan, Papalymo se formou em segundo lugar em sua classe na academia Studium e veio estudar com o Archon Louisoix Leveilleur, tornando-se seu melhor aluno. Seu pai, um colega thaumaturge, legou a Papalymo um tesouro mantido por gerações da casa de Totolymo: o Cajado Aurifex. Os Archons ajudaram um grupo de refugiados de Ala Mhigo a se estabelecer em Sharlayan, com Papalymo conhecendo uma jovem chamada Yda que queria libertar Ala Mhigo. Papalymo apresentou-a a Louisoix, o que levou à sua introdução no Circle of Knowing. Seis anos antes da Sétima Era Astral, Yda morreu e sua irmã mais nova, Lyse, conversou com Papalymo para tomar seu lugar. Papalymo concordou com relutância ao usar sua magia para imprimir a tatuagem da verdadeira Yda em Lyse, mas secretamente pediu a todos que fingissem que ela era a verdadeira Yda a seu pedido. Antes do meteoro Papalymo e Yda são encontrados no Twelveswood depois de cairem de sua aeronave enquanto viajam para Gridania. Junto com o Aventureiro, Papalymo e Yda são emboscados por lobos antes de serem forçados a fugir de um Treant escondido. O grupo é salvo por E-Sumi-Yan que os guia para a cidade. Os conjuradores são levados a acreditar que a dupla foi chamada pelos elementais e, portanto, espera-se que façam algo grande para eles. Khrimm, um menino enfurecido com os elementais, os faz suspeitos por um momento. Papalymo e Yda encontram um homem chamado Dunstan e o levam de volta a Gridania bem a tempo do ritual de purificação para salvar Khrimm. O Echo reverbera e os céus ficam pretos, Papalymo comenta que eles "deveriam ter parado, e agora é tarde demais". Yda convence Papalymo de que eles ainda podem encontrar uma maneira de pará-lo. Papalymo une forças com Yda, Y'shtola e Thancred como o Circle of Knowing na luta contra Gaius van Baelsar, absorvendo as balas de Legatus em seu Aurifex. Se a nação natal do aventureiro é Gridania, Papalymo e Yda falam sobre o maior poder necessário para derrotar os Garleans. Durante a Calamidade que leva à Sétima Era Umbral, Papalymo e Yda estão na Black Shroud rezando para os Doze para selar o Primal Bahamut. ''A Realm Reborn Papalymo, Yda, e Kuplo Kopp são encontrados no Central Shroud durante a missão "Chasing Shadows". Ao inspecionar a perturbação no fluxo etéreo da área, eles são atacados por um grupo de Treants. Os dois ajudam o jogador a lutar contra os Treants. Depois de derrotar os monstros, Papalymo e Yda vigiar o Aventureiro depois de desmaiar de um excesso de aether. Após o Aventureiro acordar, ele e Yda descobrem o cadáver de um Chieftain Ixal e suspeitam que ele foi o responsável pelo ataque monstro. Ele, então, ordena Kuplo Kopp de informar a E-Sumi-Yan sobre a situação. Depois de Kuplo Kopp partir, Papalymo e Yda despedem-se do Aventureiro e retornam para relatar a situação ao seu líder. Papalymo e Yda não são vistos novamente até a missão "To Guard a Guardian". Durante a busca, ele e Yda aparecem para ajudar o aventureiro durante a batalha contra o Mago Mascarado. Depois de derrotar o Mago Mascarado, Papalymo e Yda descobrem que ele é um dos Ascians que têm manipulado os Beastmens. Durante este tempo, Papalymo começa a suspeitar de alguma coisa, mas se recusa a falar sobre isso para Yda no momento. Papalymo e Yda então dizem adeus ao Aventureiro e voltam a Gridania. Depois de voltar ao Gridania, tanto Papalymo e Yda são vistos no festival Greenbliss na cidade e felicitar o jogador. Papalymo e Yda não são vistos novamente até a missão "The Scions of the Seventh Dawn" em Western Thanalan. É aqui que o aventureiro descobre que eles fazem parte dos ''Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Ele está entre os Scions que são capturados pelo Império Garlean quando Livia sas Junius ataca a sua sede no Waking Sands. Mais tarde, ele é resgatado pelo Aventureiro e Biggs e Wedge, depois ele retoma suas funções com os Scions. Quando o Scion de são traídos pelos Crystal Braves e acusados pelo assassinato de Nanamo Ul Namo, ele aparentemente sacrifica sua vida ao lado Yda para ganhar tempo para os Scions escaparem. ''Heavensward ''As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Depois que os Scions foram acusados da aparente morte de Nanamo Ul Namo, Yda e Papalymo escapam e permanecem escondidos para investigar questões relativas a uma facção dentro da Resistência Ala Mhigana conhecida como "the Masks" e o misterioso mascarado homem conhecido como "Griffin" que os lidera. Papalymo lembra a Yda que eles não podem ficar lá para sempre já que eles têm outras responsabilidades. Muito mais tarde, enquanto participava de um dos comícios realizados por uma das promessas de Griffin, Yda e Papalymo encontraram Alphinaud e o Aventureiro e se reunem com os Scions bem a tempo de lidar com os Guerreiros das Trevas. Logo depois de retornar ao quartel-general em Mor Dhona, Papalymo pede que ele mantenha o Tupsimati por segurança, já que ele sente um mau presságio. Depois de saber da trama de Griffin para atacar a Muralha de Baelsar, Papalymo viaja com Yda e Yugiri para os túneis secretos da fortaleza Garlean para tentar negociar com o Griffin. Uma vez que o Griffin revela suas verdadeiras intenções e sua verdadeira identidade como Ilberd, os Scions são incapazes de impedi-lo de sacrificar a si mesmo e seus subordinados para invocar um Primal todo-poderoso com os Olhos de Nidhogg. Não vendo outra maneira de impedir que o Primal inicie uma fúria desencadeando outra calamidade, Papalymo ordena que todos fujam, pois ele pretende se sacrificar usando o Tupsimati para lançar o mesmo feitiço que Louisoix usou anteriormente para tentar conter Bahamut em Carteneau. Vendo que Yda se recusa a deixá-lo, Papalymo pede a ela como seu último pedido para encontrar e seguir seu próprio caminho, depois exigindo que Thancred a leve embora. Papalymo lança o feitiço e sela o Primal nascente em um casulo de luz, que o drena de sua vida. No momento em que Omega é encontrado e ativado, a vida de Papalymo terminou com todos os seus feitiços desaparecendo com sua morte. Yda confirma a morte de Papalymo quando a tatuagem de seu pescoço conjurada por ele desaparece, revelando sua verdadeira identidade como Lyse para honrar o pedido final de seu amigo e encontrar seu próprio caminho como seu verdadeiro eu. Jogabilidade Batalha Papalymo luta ao lado do Aventureiro como um personagem temporário em algumas instâncias da história das principal de A Realm Reborn. Ele é um Thaumaturge e usa seu cajado Aurifex como arma. Ele pode usar muitas habilidades de Thaumaturge, embora ele possa usar Cure também. Triple Triad Voz Em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Papalymo é dublado por Eri Kitamura na versão japonesa Na versão em inglês ele é dublado por Steve Staley (creditado como Steve Cannon), Em Heavensward, Papalymo é dublado por Nigel Pilkington. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Papalymo aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como personagem jogáveis. File:PFF Papalymo Illust.png|Papalymo's illustration. File:PFF Papalymo.png|Papalymo's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Papalymo aparece como um Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidades= File:FFAB Freeze - Papalymo SR.png|Freeze (SR). File:FFAB Freeze - Papalymo SR+.png|Freeze (SR+). File:FFAB Flare - Papalymo SSR.png|Flare (SSR). File:FFAB Flare - Papalymo SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Freeze - Papalymo Legend SR.png|Freeze (SR). File:FFAB Freeze - Papalymo Legend SR+.png|Freeze (SR+). File:FFAB Flare - Papalymo Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). File:FFAB Flare - Papalymo Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Papalymo aparece como uma carta do elemento terra. Triple Triad Papalymo aparece em uma carta disponível pelo ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Galeria PapalymoHQ.jpg|Render de Papalymo para a primeira versão de Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Papalymo Minion.png|Wind-up de Papalymo. Papalymo and Yda CG.png|Papalymo e Yda na abertura de A Realm Reborn. QYdaPapalymo1.png|Yda e Papalymo. UFFFXIV Papalymo.png|Papalymo com o Aurifex em Ultimate Fight Final Fantasy XIV. es:Papalymo Totolymo en:Papalymo Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Black Mages Categoria:Lalafell